Beasts of the Abyss
by washere30
Summary: At age five naruto is save by a strange young man and his "Friends" this story is rated for gore, violence, and possible future lemons. contains xenomorphs pics in profile. Sakura&Sauske Fans Beware.Please R
1. Chapter 1: Don't go into the Dark

1A/N: Have had this idea for a long time and finally decided to act upon it. This may be a multi "book" story. The updating may be sporadic and random at worst, but I will try for a chapter per week.

In this story the aliens hatch from the eggs in chest burster form they are then able to choose what kind of alien that they wish to be. They do not kill to reproduce.

"This is speech"

'This means thoughts"

**This is demon/summon speaking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alien but I do own my OC and any justu that I come up with.

Chapter 1: Don't go into the Dark

October 10th 5 years after the Kyuubi attack.

A young boy is seen running through the street at night, fleeing from a mob. The child appears to be around 5 years old with bright blond hair and deep blue eyes. He looked to be extremely malnourished and hungry as well as wearing nothing but bright orange rags.

Suddenly one of the villagers in the mob shouted,

"Kill the demon, don't let him get away."

At this the mob cheered, as they began to gain on the child. The mob continued to call out things like this and chased the child into an alley which was a dead end. The alley way was covered in darkness except for at the end where the child stood.

He looked at the villager with fear wondering where the ANBU who were supposed to be protecting him were. He had no idea that they knew full about the mob and were choosing to ignore it in hopes that he would be killed. He hated how this always happened and wondered why it was on his birthday that the attacks got more brutal.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" He screamed at the crowd, cowering in terror at the end of the alley.

"You know what you demon, and now you will die for it."

Suddenly a voice came out of the darkness of the alley,

"Why don't you leave the child alone? He has done nothing to you and does not deserve this kind of treatment."

The voice that came out of the alley sounded to be about the same age as the boy at the end of the alley. However the voice also sounded angry and saddened at the same time.

"Stay out of this brat; you have no idea what this child is." The leader of the mob, a chunin, said to the darkness.

Then a young boy of about five walked out of the darkness and over to the other boy that was cowering in fear at the back of the alley. He was about the same size as the boy but instead of blond hair his was a light brown color. He turned and looked at the mob, which still hadn't moved into the darkness of the alley, since they did not have any torches. His eyes were absolutely chilling. They were two different colors but both were glowing with anger. One of them was a brilliant golden color with flecks of silver in it. The other was a shining silver with flecks of gold in it.

The young man was wearing what appeared to be loose fitting black sweat pants as well as a black t shirt. On his back was a strange sword that was not in a sheath. The blade was about four feet long and jet black. What was strange was that the sword did not reflect the light but instead seemed to absorb it.

He turned to the younger boy crouching behind him crouched and asked,

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you at all?"

"I'm fine they did not get me yet, but this always happens only on this day every year it gets so much worse. They always call 'demon' and 'monster' but they never tell me why. I'm not a demon I'm just a kid!" replied the young boy.

Suddenly someone from the mob at the end of the entrance to the alley screamed,

"Shut up Demon! You know what you did and for that you will be killed. If we kill you we will be heros."

A massive blast of killing intent suddenly come from the boy standing in front of the blond silenced the mob. The young boy stood and turned around looking at he mob with those eyes again. However now there was a difference now the pupils were slits instead of circles.

The light at the end of the alley flicked for a second then shone strongly again. The young child looked at the mob with an unnatural amount of hatred and the civilians backed away. However the ninja among them were not afraid and thought that they could take the boy if they needed to.

Suddenly the young boy spoke his voice much deeper now,

"**Leave now and do not bother this boy again or I will kill you all**."

The ninja at the entrance of the alley began to laugh at the boy and his demand.

"Kid you have no chance of stopping us so just get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt. If your lucky we may not beat you for getting in our way."

The boy closed his eyes and began to chuckle. It then began to pour rain and lightning cracked the sky wide open. When the ninja could see again they saw that the boy had opened his eyes again. One of the civilians screamed. The boys eyes had turned entirely black and reflected back everything they saw.

He chuckled again and said,

"**It won't be me who you have to worry about, it will be my friends. I'll give you one more chance leave now or suffer the consequences**."

The entire mob began to laugh this time and the leader said,

"It's your funeral kid now get out of the way or die."

Then the entire mob, which was about twenty people with seven higher level ninja among them, moved into the alley. After the last person from the mob entered the alley the boy in front toled the boy behind him,

"**Close your eyes you won't want to see this, not yet anyways**."

After the blond closed his eyes the boy turned his eye back to the mob who were all enshrouded in the darkness of the alley. His eyes could see everything in the alley including his friends hanging on the sides of it.

He then said to the mob with a look of anger in his eyes and said,

"**You have mad your choice and now you will die. Come my friends LET NOT ONE OF THEM ESCAPE!"**

The creatures on the wall around the mob suddenly started to move very quickly and very agilely. Two of them blocked the entrance to the alley way while the other eight mad a wall in front of the two boys. During all this they remained in the shadows not being see nor sensed by the mob. When the next flash of lightning occurred the mob screamed in terror.

In front of the mob were eight creature like nothing they had ever seen. Each of the creatures was around seven feet tall. Behind each one of them was a long skeletal tail that swung from side to side ending with a spear like tip. Their bodies were completely black and looked skeletal the ribs very pronounced. The skin held a deep shin and reflected every thing back to the eyes of those that saw them. Their heads were long and tube like with drool leaking out of them. On their backs were what appeared to be four spine-like tubes.

After the flash dissipated the slaughter began. The creatures moved faster than the eyes fo the ninja could follow. They seem to move among the mob like they weren't even there. The first to die was the leader of the mob, when one of the creatures seemed to simply appear in front of him and its tail shot forwards at lightning speed to impale the man through his head. His brain splattered those behind him who were stunned that a Jounin was kill with so little effort.

The next to die were the first to try to get out of the alley they were met with two more of the same creatures as before, only these ones seemed slightly larger. One grabbed the nearest person and opened its mouth shooting what appeared to be a second mouth out and obliterated the woman's skull. Those behind her screamed in terror and tried to go the other way not caring if the alley was a dead end only wanting to get away from the monsters.

As the slaughter continued the blond boy kept his eyes closed as the other boy asked of him. The screams he heard did not scare him but instead made him realize that the boy in front of him was protecting him. He had never really had anyone close to him except for Hokage-Ojjisan, Ayame-chan, and Teuchi-san. He did wonder who the boy was and decided to ask him later if he got the chance.

The last person in the mob was another jounin who stood surrounded by the creatures that were circling him waiting to strike, to kill. He pulled out a kunai and attacked one of the creatures scoring a hit. To his surprise a glowing green substance came out of the wound and landed on his face arm and body. He then began to scream in agony at eh goo began to eat away at him and within seconds he was reduced to a puddle. The creature he landed a hit on then went to the boy who looked at its wound and sighed softly. He held up his hand, which started to glow purple and touched the wound not worrying about the highly acidic blood. The creature began to purr when the wound closed and it left no scar whatsoever.

He then asked the creatures to help him get the blond boy to the hokage safely. He turned to the blond and asked,

"Hey Blondy, I never got your name what is it? My name is Alucard."

The blond responded,

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. Is it safe for me to open my eyes now?"

"Yes go ahead, btu please don't scream."

When Naruto opened his eyes he was shocked to say the least. Standing behind the boy, Alucard, who had saved him were several massive creatures. He looked at them with not fear as Alucard expected, but instead with fascination. He stood up and walked over to one and took a closer look at it. It snorted in his face, blowing his hair back and made him laugh. The creature pulled its head back and snorted again in what appeared to be amusement. Naruto then looked at the boy who had saved him.

He bowed and said,

"Thank you for saving me from that mob, Alucard-sama."

The other boy developed a tick mark above his eye and her growled out,

"Don't call me sama, we are the same age for crying out loud. And besides that I would prefer if you just called me Alucard anyway."

The Blond sweat dropped and said,

"Ok then thank you very much Alucard."

"No problem I like to help those in need and you looked like you really needed help. I want to go see the hokage about this as I new to this city and need to get my citizen ship. If that's ok with you id like to leave now."

"Ok but how are we going to get there that's on the other side of the village? It would take a miracle to get there without being seen and attacked again?"

"That's easy these guy here will give us a ride. They are very nice if yo mean no harm but are extremely powerful and fast. They will get us there in a few minutes."

"That's awesome can I ride one of the bigger ones?"

Naruto asked with a huge grin.

"Sure. Now then lets get a move on I want to get there as soon as possible and try to explain this incident to him."

**End of Chapter 1: Don't go into the Dark**

A/N: Whew that took only a few hours and was pretty easy I expect this to be a long series as long as I can make it. If you can think of any suggestions then put them into your reviews. Flame all you want I LOVE TOASTED MARSHMALLOWS. HAHAHA!


	2. An Unexpected Distraction

1A/N: Hello there loyal readers, just wanted to let you know that the pairings will be decided in a pole that I put up on my profile later. There will be 2 harems, Naruto and Alucard. They will involve between 1 and five girls each. If you don't know what the xenomorphs look like then go to my profile links to pics are there. There will be a background chapter on Alucard later after a few chapters into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alien but I do own my OC and any justu that I come up with.

Now Lets get this party started.

**Chapter 2: A Unexpected distraction and meeting the Hokage**

Naruto looked at the biggest creature among the ones near him with a huge grin. He then stopped for a moment and looked at Alucard. He saw that he was already on one of the creatures backs looking at him with a little bit of a amusement. He then looked back at the creature which then cocked it head at the young boy. The creature looked at Alucard who nodded his head and then crouched down on the ground waiting for the boy to get on.

Naruto looked at the creature and saw how to sit on its back. There was a place juts below the ribs but above the tail where he would be secure and hopefully not fall off of the creature. The rain had stopped a little while ago and the clouds were dispersing. The moon shone brightly between the gaps in the cloud and lit up the alley way. Naruto then saw the carnage that was the mob and his eyes went wide at the sight. All that was left of the mob were scattered pieces and piled of gore. He chocked back his disgust when he remembered that if the young man had not done what he did he would be dead.

He hopped onto the back of the creature in the place that he saw earlier and smiled. The creature was warm compared to the clothes that he was wearing that were soaked with ice cold water. He then felt something wrap around his body generating even more warmth than before. He looked down to see that the creature had wrapped its tail around him to keep him warm.

He looked at the creature and said,

"Thank you very much."

The creature nodded its head stunning Naruto, who realized that they could understand him perfectly. He then turned to look at Alucard again to see the his creature was right beside him. He saw the other boy also had a tail wrapped around him.

Alucard saw the look and said,

"They can sense body heat and other such functions. They have no eyesight but their other senses are designed to more than make up for it. They also can understand any language somehow but I never really understood how. Only the Queen and praetorian classes can speak any language. The others speak only their native tongue, which most people cannot understand. They also seem to have taken a liking to you most people they just ignore when they talk to them. The ones we are riding on are warrior class. The others are also warrior class but they are much younger. I will tell you more when we get to the Hokages office. I think we should leave now."

He finished talking to Naruto who was very confused at the moment trying to understand what the other boy had said. Alucard then turned and said to the creatures,

"All right my friends, let us go pay a visit to the hokage and see about finding us a home. We should try to avoid notice if at all possible I would like to avoid a panic."

The creatures all nodded and hissed in response. They then crouched down and jumped into the air clearing the alley which was around 60 feet high. They landed on the roof without a sound, and took off with incredible speed towards the hokage tower. On the way there however Alucard spotted something the bothered him greatly.

He noticed a foreign shinobi carrying a large sack over his shoulder coming from one of the clan compounds. His eyes changed and he growled as he caught a whiff of what was in the bag. He could smell the child in the bag, she was about the same age as he and Naruto were. He looked at one of the aliens beside him and nodded his head, signaling the alien to go and retrieve the bag and the foreign ninja without killing him.

The creature nodded as the others stopped, waiting for their companion and his return. Naruto also noticed the man carrying the sac and was wondering what was going on. He the looked at Alucard and saw that his eyes were entirely black again as they were back in the alley. He looked at the man and saw him stop suddenly, his eyes widening and then crossing as he fell to the ground unconscious, but not dead. The creature then picked up both the bad and the man and came back to the group.

When they looked in the bag they saw a little girl inside. She appeared to be unconscious but not harmed. Naruto gasped at the sight of the young girl instantly recognizing her.

"That's Hinata Hyuuga! She's the next in line to be leader of the Hyuuga. That man must of been kidnaping her. We should take her home before they get worried."

"That's a good idea but I will let one of the creatures do it while we take this man to the Hokage so that he can be punished. Alright one of you, take this girl back to her home try not to be seen while doing it. I will speak with one of the clan members later and explain what has happened."

Responded Alucard.

The creature that first retrieved her picked her up in its arms and ran towards the compound that the little girl came from. Alucard then looked back at the others and nodded. They turned back toward the Hokage tower and continued on with their original task. The foreign ninja was tied up and being carried by one of the larger creatures. He was attached to the tail by ropes and was hanging in the air.

If possible they moved even faster than before approaching the Hokage tower at an incredible rate. Within five minuted they arrived at their destination, a small balcony attached to the side of the hokages office. Alucard looked at the creatures and shook his head and they moved into the shadows and disappeared entirely, not even a single trace of their presence left. Alucard then knocked on the sliding door to the hokages office and took a step back. The sound of someone getting up and moving towards the door were heard from within the room.

When the door opened it revealed an old man of about fifty to sixty years old wearing a long robe that was red and white. On his head he was wearing a large hat with a kanji on the front of it (A/N don't know the symbols meaning if you do please tell me). He looked out onto the balcony and saw nothing until he looked down. He was stunned to say the least, on the balcony was Naruto, as well as a young boy he had never seen before, and also one of the ambassadors from Kumo tied up behind both of them.

He looked at the two boys and the man that was tied up behind them sighed and said,

"Please come in Naruto and bring your friend I can tell this is going to take a while."

**Chapter 2: A Unexpected distraction END**

A/N: Whew that took a little while the cahpter may start getting longer soon but right now im making them short for the speed it allows me to update.

There is a poll in my Profile please vote on it as it will help my decision in the storyline down the road one for alucard will open up in two weeks with different girls.


	3. The Hokage

1A/N: Hello there all my fans and possible future fans. I Finally decided to stop being lazy and write my story again. Thanks for the few reviews that I am getting though. I would like some more if at all possible. Thank you for reading this fanfic and I hope you enjoy the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alien but I do own my OC and any justu that I come up with.

"This is speech"

'This means thoughts"

**This is demon/summon speaking**

Let It Begin

**Chapter 3: The Hokage**

The Hokage sighed and went to walk to his desk. That is until he saw the blade attached to the back of the boy with Naruto when he turned to gather the tied up Kumo nin. He lowered a kunai into his hand that was hidden in his robes and prepared to attack. That is until the boy spoke in a tired tone,

"Please... don't do that, Hokage-sama. I mean you no harm and have brought you a nin that tried to take one of the children from your village. I only whish to request that you listen to my story and my request before you make any judgements about my intentions."

"Ojii-san Alucard-san saved me from a mob so be nice!" Naruto shouted. Alucard's eyebrow twitched at the "san" attached to his name.

The hokage blinked and then looked from the boy to Naruto and back again. He then focused on the one called Alucard and tried to sense any malicious intent or deception of any kind. He detected none and turned his attention back to Naruto for a second before asking,

"What did you mean "saved you from a mob" Naruto?"

"He stopped a mob that was trying to hurt me, they kept calling me a "demon" again."

The Hokage frowned at this and thought 'Those idiots they know that it is against the Sandime's law to speak of such things. I will have to punish the mob later.' The frown did not go unnoticed by Alucard.

'He knows the reason.' Alucard thought. "You know why the people of this town hate him don't you Hokage-sama? Why don't you tell him he has a right to know why these people hate him so much for no apparent reason. I will swear to secrecy if that is what I have to do so that the boy can know."

The Hokage looked at the young boy with anger in his eyes. He then looked at Naruto and sighed seeing his expression, it was one of hope at finally being able to learn the reason for all his problems.

"Alright fine I'll tell him, but if you break the Law I will hunt you down and kill you myself." the Hokage said.

"Alright but first can you tell your guard to leave the office I would like to put a silencing barrier up and don't want him in when I do it. I am going to tell you the reason that I am here as well, which is the reason for the barrier."

The Hokage looked stunned at the boy, he had just detected a hidden ANBU ninja. The ninja was always posted in the office as an extra precaution.

'This child who was no mare than six years old just found a hidden anbu without any trouble, what kind of child is he?' thought the Hokage.

The ANBU himself was surprised at this and stepped out of the shadow and into view. He looked at the young boy he had never seen before with the impassive mask. He was a man with silver hair with a white dog mask on, wearing a standard ANBU uniform. The younger boy looked right back at him, as though he could see his eyes.

"Kakashi will you please leave so that this meeting can begin it seems that this will take a long time to complete. Stand guard outside of the door."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, but before I go I want to ask the boy a question if I may?" the man identified as Kakashi asked.

The Hokage looked at the young boy, Alucard, as Naruto called him and saw him nod his head that he would answer the question. The Hokage then nods to Kakashi.

"How did you see me?" Kakashi asked, "Only a trained ninja of at least chunnin level can detect an ANBU. Yet you did it as if you knew I was here the entire time."

"I did know you were there the entire time, I could tell the instant I entered the room. The reason that I could find you so easily is that you were hiding in a shadow." was the cryptic response.

The Hokage and Kakashi both looked at the young boy in confusion. They was once a village who specialized in shadows, but that village had been wiped out several weeks ago. Not much was known about the village other than that, and that was only learned after another village sent men to attack the village. The only survivor came back without eyes and a note strapped to him. The note was a warning to all villages not to send anymore men unless they wanted to never see them again. Up until the day the survivor died, one week later, he kept mumbling about "the shadows that ate people." No other men were ever sent to investigate the village.

Alucard looked back at them with no expression on his face and emotionless eyes, knowing full well what they were thinking. He wondered when the man addressed as Kakashi would leave so that he could begin his tale. Kakashi seemed to realize this and turned to the Hokage and said,

"I will be waiting outside the door Hokage-sama, if you need assistance do not hesitate to call."

He walked over to the door and looked at the boy again and then opened them and went out and closed the door. Alucard sighed until he heard a moan from behind him. He turned and looked at the Kumo ninja with anger in his eyes, which the hokage saw. This lasted only for a second then his eyes went back to being neutral.

Alucard turned to the Hokage and asked,

"Hokage-sama could you please call someone to pick up this man? I found him trying to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga on my way here, I stopped him and returned her to her home. The Hyuuga do not know that it was me and I would like it to remain that way until I talk to the clan myself."

The Hokage was now gaping at the young boy before him. He had claimed that a foreign ninja tried to kidnap a clan heir of Konoha and that he had stopped him. He then claimed to have returned the girl to the clan without being seen or detected and was waiting to talk to them. He wondered what this boy went through to become as strong as he appeared to be. He then blinked and nodded his head and said,

"I will do this but if I find you are lying you will most likely be forced to leave the village or killed."

He then snapped his finger and another ninja appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Naruto looked stunned at this but Alucard just sat there with no expression on his face. The ninja looked at the two boys one he knew as the Kyuubi vessel and the other he did not recognize. He also saw the ninja that was tied up behind the boy he did not recognize. He looked at the hokage and asked,

"What do you need Hokage-sama?"

"Ibiki, I need you to take the kumo ninja in for interrogation. It seem that he tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heir for unknown reasons." The Hokage responded, " Also keep this quiet, the Hyuuga do not know of what has happened beyond the fact that the heir went missing and was returned. This boy here claims to have caught the man in the act on his way here and captured him."

Ibiki looked at the hokage for a moment before nodding his head that he would do as he asked. He turned to the young boy asked,

"What is your name?"

"My name is Alucard."

Ibiki merely nods his head and moves to pick up the body. As he does he observes Alucard trying to see if he detects any deception or falseness to anything that he has claimed, but he finds nothing. He picks up the foreign shinobi and nods to the Hokage and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage looks to Alucard and asks, "Is there anything else before we begin, or is that all?"

"One more thing before we can begin. I will ask you not to attack though, the thing I am about to show you means no harm." responds Alucard.

The Hokage nods his head wondering what the boy was going to do that would make him attack. Alucard reached into his shirt and pulled out a small whistle. It looked like the creatures that Naruto had seen earlier and he wondered fo tehy were going to come back, since he liked them. Alucard blew into the whistle and no sound came out, making both the Hokage and Naruto to look at him funny.

The Hokage then realized that the whistle was creating a noise that was to high a frequency for humans to hear and wondered what was going to respond to it. He was taken by complete surprise when a small creature came out of the shadows on the balcony and walked over to Naruto. It the climbed up his body to rest on his shoulders and wrapped its tail loosely around his neck. Another on followed the first and repeated the same process at the first except this one climbed onto Alucard.

Naruto noticed that the creatures looked like the ones he was riding on earlier and thought that these mut be younger ones. He looked at the creature on his shoulder with a smile on his face and laughed when it rubbed its head against his cheek. It began to purr and Naruto reached up and scratched its head.

The Hokage was looking at the creatures in not fear or disgust but curiosity. He noticed that although they were very small they seemed to exude an aura of strength and speed. He looked Alucard who was looking at Naruto with a soft smile on his face. Alucard looked at the Hokage and said,

"They are part of the story that I am going to tell you, they are an important part of my life and they have always been there for me no matter what has happened. Without them I don't think that I would be alive today." Alucard said with a soft smile while scratching the head of the creature on his shoulder as well, getting a purr out of the creature.

The Hokage saw the smile and smiled softly as well, able to see that the boy in front of him truly cared to the creatures. He then moved behind his desk and sat down in his chair taking off his hat. He motions for the boy to take a seat as well, and takes out his pipe and lights it. The boys move forward and sit in the seats provided for them. Alucard looks at the Hokage who nods giving him the signal to put up the barrier.

Alucard sighs, closing his eyes, and begins to make hand signs which are foreign even to the hokage. He makes seven hand signs and then says "Yamiton: Chinmoku Kage no Jutsu."(1) The lights in the room darken for a moment and seals appear on the walls. The door to the balcony closes as do all the windows in the room. Outside the windows an inky blackness starts creeping up the window until it completely block the view to the outside. All noises coming from the outside cease and the only sound in the room is the soft buzz of the electric lights. The darkness on the windows begins to fad showing the village once again but no sound comes from them anymore.

The Hokage looks at the boy in front of him with a look that said that he was impressed. He wondered how the jutsu worked and would have to ask Alucard later.

Alucard sighed and said

"Why don't you start?"

**Chapter 3: The Hokage END**

A/N:

(1) "Darkness Style: Silencing Shadows Technique."

Thanks for being patient everyone and sorry about the delay just got lazy and had to force my way through it so that yo could read it. In the next chapter the past is revealed and it is a shocker. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW... without reviews I can't make the story better.

There is a poll in my profile right now for Naruto's Harem please vote. The voting will end eventually. Pick three to be in it and another two may appear.

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TOAST MARSHMALLOWS AND WEINER!


	4. Truths Revealed

1A/N: Hello there everyone jut wanted you to know that the schedule for my story might be a little different. There will continue to be new chapters but at a slightly slower rate. However you can expect this story to continue for quite some time. Thank you all for reading and faving this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alien but I do own my OC and any Jutsu that I come up with.

"This is speech"

'This means thoughts"

**This is demon/summon speaking**

**Chapter 4: Truths Revealed**

Lets Begin Shall We

The hokage sighed and pulled out his pipe and lit it. He took a deep puff and looked at the two boy in front of him. Naruto was looking at him intently wanting desperately to know why so many people hated him. Alucard was looking at him with an indifferent stare, as if nothing he said would affect him in any way. He wondered why this boy seemed so cold and distant, like a trained shinobi, like a killer. He took another puff from his pipe and said,

"This is something that I do not take lightly, if you tell anyone what you here today I will kill you without hesitation. There are things that many people don't know and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible. You are not from this village so I do not know if you can be trusted. However, you saved Naruto from that mob and rescued the Hyuuga heiress from being kidnaped. For those reasons I will tell you what you want to know, and let Naruto know why he is hated so unfairly."

Alucard just nodded his head at this and continued to look at the Hokage indifferently. He then said,

"Hokage-sama I swear on my life that I will not share any of the information shared here today with anyone. However, the same also applies to you, if I find that you leaked anything that I tell you here today I will not hesitate to kill you. The things I am going to tell you are never to be recorded in a physical way. You are not to write anything down or make a recording of this conversation. When my tale is done you may decide if I may stay or not, if not I will leave and you will never see me again. If you allow me to stay, just add me as an orphan whose parents were killed before I arrived here."

The Hokage just looked at the child before him and nodded his head in agreement. He also wondered if this boy could carry out his threat of killing him. He doubted it but he had no information on him at all. He then said,

"Do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"Yes the nine tailed fox demon that attacked this village five years ago on October 10th."

"That is correct. Do you know how the battled ended as well?"

"Yes it was said that the Fourth Hokage gave up his life to kill the beast and saved the village."

"That is also correct but, that is not the whole truth as to what happened. The Fourth did indeed I've up his life to defeat the Kyuubi. However, the Kyuubi is an immortal being that cannot be killed by a mortal. He would merely reform if his physical body is destroyed. He can only be defeated if he sealed into something. This something cannot be an object as the Kyuubi would merely break free. It also can't be an adult human as the beast chakra would kill them and release him as well. The only thing that it can be sealed into is a newborn child whose chakra pathways have not yet developed and therefor they can take the chakra the fox gives off."

After he said this he saw Alucard had raised an eyebrow and had a strange glint in his eyes. He looked the hokage straight in the eyes with complete confidence and said,

"The Fourth used a sealing method that cost him his life and sealed the fox into a newborn child then? Well if that's the case then I know who he used already."

He turned to Naruto and said,

"Do you know who was used?"

"I have no idea." Naruto responded.

"When is your birthday Naruto?"

"It's October 10th... the same day that the Kyuubi was sealed. So does that mean...?"

The Hokage then spoke in a soft voice,

"Yes Naruto you were the child that the Kyuubi was sealed into you on the day you were born. I'm sorry I never told you before now but it was a request of the Fourth that you not be told until you were ready. When the people found out they wanted to kill you immediately, so I was forced to make a law that made it illegal to speak it. I hoped to prevent the hate from reaching the younger generation."

Naruto had his head down so that you could not see his face and soft sobbing could be heard. When he picked up his head there were tears in his eyes as he looked at the hokage. When he spoke his voice held an unbelievable amount of sadness in them,

"So they were right, I am a demon?"

"No you are not a demon, if you were then you would have already killed this entire village. You are just an innocent that was caught up in the stupidity and hatred of this village." replied Alucard surprising the Hokage.

He looked at the young man in curiosity as he seemed to have become very angry after Naruto's secret was revealed, like it affected him as well. He knew that some of the other villages also had Jinkurichi but he did not know if that village had one. He looked at Alucard an asked,

"You seem to know something about the life a Jinkurichi leads, can you explain this?"

Alucard looked at the Hokage with a sad smile on his face and nodded. The creature on he neck gave a small mewl and rubbed its head against his cheek. He smiled a genuine and happy smile when it did this. He scratched its head and said,

"I guess that it's time to start my story. You know that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is the strongest of all the Biju correct?"

The Hokage nodded and remained silent.

"While that is true, it is not true that the biju are the most powerful beings on the planet. There are other bings that are far older and more powerful than them in every way. They existed before this planet even came into existence, and after time they came here seeking peace. They were constantly at war with others in the universe and desired to just have peace. So they came to this planet in hopes that the others would not follow. They were right and they had the peace they had desired for so long."

"That is until the people who founded my village discovered them. All they saw was a weapon that was to be used to rule the world. They founded a village next to the cave where they resided and became know as the "Yamigakure"(1). For almost 100 years they tried to figure out a way to control the creatures. During this time they came to realize that there were two leaders of this "colony" as they called it. A King and a Queen, which were the most powerful of they creatures."

"They figure if they could control one of these two they could control the entire species. So they went about attracting the King into the village with offerings and sacrifices. Eventually it worked and they trapped the creature in a jutsu that could not be broken even by them. This caused the other creatures to go berserk and attack the village. When this happened they decided to seal the King into a new born child, then raise the child as a weapon for their own purposes. I'll give you one guess who that child was."

The Hokages eyes widened at the implication of what this boy was saying. He was claiming to hold an ancient being more powerful than the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He could not begin to imagine how strong these beings must be. He actually believed this young man for some reason he could not understand, perhaps it was how his eyes showed deep sadness when he told them this.

"You were this child?"

"That is correct Hokage-sama, I am the container of the "Kokuoo Shin-en."(2)

The hokage merely nodded his head his suspicion confirmed. Naruto however was staring at the boy next to him, wondering if the boy had a life similar to his own. Alucard saw the look that naruto was giving him and said,

"Naruto my life was possibly harder than your own while you are beaten you at least have the Hokage to help you. The person who caused me the most pain in my village was the Yamikage. On the day they sealed the King into me he ordered that everyone in the village be mad aware of it. Form that day forth I was hated like no other in the village I was kept safe until I turned two, after that I was released into the village to fend for myself. On the first day I was released I was attacked by a mob of more than forty people, all of them wanted to kill me. They beat me for seven hours straight but could not kill me. After awhile they left me alone saying I "was not worth their time." after that day I incurred daily beatings and was forced to find my own food."

The Hokage had his mouth hanging open in shock.

'What this boy has gone through no one should have survived. He should be dead now but here he is alive today. And for some reason I believe him.'

Naruto was just looking at him with sympathy in his eyes.

'He has gon though the same things as I have, or worse. He has survived to become incredibly strong. I wonder will I ever be as strong as he is?'

"However after one of these beatings I found myself near the entrance to the cave in which the creatures lived. I knew of the burden that I carried within me, I was told as soon as I could understand what it meant. So I stood and walked towards the cavern but stopped at the entrance listening for any sound at all. I heard a soft noise like feet across stone. The sound had come from above me so I looked up, and when I did I came face to face with the Queen. She was massive, at least 20 stories tall, and she was hanging from the wall in front of the cave like she weighed nothing."

"She simply looked down at me from her perch as if looking into my soul. After about twenty minutes she spoke. Her voice was soft and calming, and it stilled my fear of her. She told me she knew of what I contained and that she did not hate me for it. She knew that it was not my choice to have her mate sealed within me and she knew how I was treated by the village. It angered her greatly that an innocent child was treated in such a way and she promised to help me however he could. I thanked her and she disappeared back into the cave and a few moments later a smaller one returned."

"This one carried a scroll on its back. It approached me and took the scroll of its back, placed it on the ground before me and opened it. It pointed to the first spot on the scroll and said "Sign this and you shall always have our protection." I signed the scroll and the creature showed me the hand seals. After the creature left I turned to the village and went back no longer afraid to be hurt knowing that I would survive and get my revenge on the stupid villagers."

"About a year ago however things changed, I met two people who knew what I was and were still kind to me and they helped me. They were always kind and came to my defense when I was attacked by the other villagers. They were both Jounin and they taught me the way of the ninja to defend myself. They were a couple that could not have any children since thy were both sterile. So they adopted me as their child if only in spirit. They treated me like another human, for the first time in my life I was truly happy."

"This ended when the Yamikage found out about them. When I left the village to explore the cave system around it like I usually did to avoid the villagers, seeing as how even the ninja would not follow me into them. When I was gone he captured both of them and brought them to the center of the village. When I came back I was escorted to the center of the village by five Jounin. When we arrived there were two objects covered by cloth in the middle of a large ring of people. I would like to show you what happened next with a jutsu that I know."

The hokage and Naruto both just nodded, completely astounded by what Alucard had gone through. They both wanted to see what happened to the people who were kind to him.

Alucard just sighed and brought his hands together and went through hand seals at a rapid rate. When he got to the last one he called out "Yamiton: Kage Kako"(3)

Alucards shadow shot out from underneath him and connected to the shadows of Naruto and the Hokage. The room darkened and faded away and when the lights came back up the hokage was still in his chair but he was now sitting in between Alucard and Naruto. They were sitting in the middle of a large stone clearing with hundreds if not thousands of people in it. They were all staring with hatred on their faces they also had maniacal grins on their face even the children.

The people were standing on what looked like stone balconies carved into the walls of a cliff. Behind them you could see massive building also carved into the cliff side. The crowd was all dressed in black like for a funeral and they said nothing they were completely quiet.

The Hokage and Naruto then looked directly in front of them and saw Alucard surrounded by five Jounin. He looked to be slightly smaller but still had the same hair cut, his clothes on the other hand were nothing but rags and tatters. He had several chains attached to him that looked like they were made of shadows. He was looking at two sheet covered object that were about twenty feet in front of him with worry on his face.

A man stepped between the two objects and it was obvious who he was by his robes. He was the Yamikage. He was a tall man of about 6 and a half feet in height and with a well muscled build. He had pale skin and dark red eyes that were almost black, they were the eyes of a killer and a madman. His hair was short and a silver grey color. He looked at the boy in front of him like he was nothing more than a possession that he owned.

Then he spoke talking to the entire crowd,

"People of Yamigakure I have recently discovered some very interesting news. There were people treating this _thing_ kindly and they helped it survive. I have captured them as a hope to set an example so that this never happens again."

He then reached forward and ripped the sheets off the object they were covering. The entire crowd cheered for what they saw, the Hokage and Naruto gasped. The Alucard in the chair did nothing. The Alucard that was being held in place began to cry,

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! No!"

In front of them there were two poles and tied to the poles were two people. One was a man and one was a woman and it was obvious that the woman had been raped repeatedly. They were covered in bruises and cuts to the point they were almost unrecognizable but Alucard knew instantly who they were. They were the people who were kind to him and helped him whenever he needed it. And because of him they had suffered, it was all his fault that his had happened.

They were both still alive and breathing if only barely. The male raised his head and saw the young boy in front of him and felt sad that the boy was in so much pain. He spoke even though it caused him great agony,

"Alucard this is not your fault. We knew that this might happen, but we cared for you anyway. Don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault. It is the fault of this village and their thirst for power, they only see you as a weapon to use and then when your purpose has been served thrown away. But that is not what you are, you are merely an unfortunate child who they decided to seal an ancient being into for their own purposes. You have to remember that no matter what me and my wife both love you and we will never stop."

After he finished the Yamikage just stared to laugh. Then he pulled a sword out of his robes. The younger Alucard knew that sword as it was his surrogate fathers. The Yamikage just continued to laugh as he walked in front of the two people tied to the poles and slit their throats. He then turned to Alucard and drove the sword into the ground directly in front of him. Alucard was looking at the ground with tears coming out of his eyes. He was sad but more than that he was angry, angry at the village and all those in it. He hated them so much but he did not have the power to stop them.

Time seemed to stop for some reason and then Alucard heard a voice one that was similar to the Queen when she had spoken to him,

"**What if you had the power to take your revenge would, you use it?"**

Alucard blacked out after that awoke he was in a large tunnel like the ones he explored around the village. There was a dim light in front of him so he headed that way. As he continued to walk a noise became apparent. Is was the sound of something breathing.

Suddenly the tunnel opened up into a huge cavern, so large that the ceiling was not visible. The cave was lit with torches all around the cave. In the center fo the cave was a massive creature that was wrapped in chains that prevented all movement. It was larger then even the queen its size dwarfing everything in the cave. It looked at the young child in front of him and was saddened by what he saw. He saw a being with no purpose in life no reason to continue living. One who had witnessed and experienced more pain and hatred than almost any other person that has ever lived. He saw a broken spirit the will soon drift away if something is not done.

"**Child do you wish to take revenge against those who have wronged you? Do you wish to make them regret the unjust hatred they fell towards you?**"

Alucard merely nods his head yes, so sad and angry that he couldn't even speak. He looks up at the gargantuan creature and sees that it has a sad look on its face. He can tell since he has spent so much time with its children. He then smiles softly at the great beast and speaks in a very soft voice so light the creature can barley hear it,

"Thank you. And I do not blame you for what has happened."

The King was stunned at the kindness the young boy showed even after all that he had been through he did not blame the one who was the cause of his suffering. The King realized the he could never be released from this boy without killing bout of them and he was saddened by this. However, he realized that this boy would make a perfect replacement for him as the leader of his people. He smiles softly at the boy in front of him and says,

"**If you want your revenge then all you have to do is remove the seal that binds me here. I promise that I will not try to escape. Even if I did try I would only kill both of us seeing as our souls are now bound together. If you release this seal I will give you my power whenever you need it. However, I will need you to do some things for me.**"

"What are they?"

"**I need you to lead my people in my place seeing as this I will never escape this place. Also I will change the inner appearance of your mind so that it is more comfortable for me. Do you agree to these terms?"**

"Yes. However I want you to protect the bodies of the two people who cared for me."

After he said this he approaches the King and see a lock holding all the chains together on the front of the lock is a sheet of paper with the kanji for "seal" on it. He grabs and rips it off of the lock. The chains fall from the king and he stands to his full height. He looks at the boy in front of him and nods to the child. Alucard closes his eyes as the King touches his forehead with one of his massive claws. He feels a rush of energy and notices that it has become slightly lighter behind his eyelids.

His eyes snapped open to see the ground that he was looking at when he went into his mind. He also realized that no time had passed since he met with the King and made the deal. He felt an absolute power flowing through him that even the Yamikage could not match. His eyes still towards the ground he spoke in a soft voice,

"Juuryoku Manipyureito"(4)

The ground around him cracked as it was put under massive pressure. The five ninja who were holding him in place were instantly crushed as the gravity around the boy in a fifteen foot circle increased hundreds of times over. The Yamikage turned around and gasped at the sheer amount of Killing Intent the boy was putting out, it was greater than anything he had felt since they had sealed the King. Alucard stood up but kept his head towards the ground and the KI he was giving off froze every single villager in place in absolute terror. When he speaks it is not his normal voice it is one that holds far more power,

"**People of Yamigakure you have treated me as a monster my entire life, while I never once fought back. You beat me daily and left me to die, you even raped me! You thought that I was the prisoner and not the prison and for that you would have been forgiven. However, you denied me any happiness at all you took away anything that brought me any joy and stopped the sadness for a while. YOU KILLED THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT EVER CARED FOR ME SIMPLY SO THAT I WOULD NOT DEVELOP FEELINGS! Your live were forfeit the second their throats were slit!**"

He took a deep breath and began a long chain of hand seals that lasted for several minutes and none of the villager could move from the sheer pressure of the KI he was putting out. As he formed the last hand sign three tendrils shot out of his shadow and attached to those of his foster parents and his father's sword. He thrust one hand into the air, then shouted the name of the jutsu to the heavens,

"**Shin-enton Kinjutsu: Kage** **Bookyaku!**"(5)

All the shadows in the area began to move toward his hand and started to form a sphere above his it. The sphere continued to grow in size until it was at least twice his size, and the ground around him began to shatter and fly into the sphere and disintegrate. He then raised his head and the entire village, the Hokage and Naruto saw that his eyes had become pure black and reflected back all that they saw, he spoke one last time,

"**NOW REAP WHAT YOU HAVE SOWN!**"

With that he slammed his the sphere into the ground in front of him and it exploded outward reaching the crowd in an instant and turning them to nothingness in an instant, leaving nothing behind not even ash. The jutsu lasted for about ten second and then disappeared leaving nothing but a crater the size of the village. The people, the buildings, even the wall of the crevice itself were simply gone with nothing to suggest that they had ever been there to begin with. The only things left in the massive crater were three people and the sword. Two of the people were dead and one was looking at their corpses sadly.

Alucard looked at the bodies of his foster parents and began to cry again. He then proceded to dig their graves at the center of the crater. He gave them a proper burial and then carved into a stone he put at the head of the graves a single word, "Remember." After he had finished he looked towards the cave where the creatures lived and saw thousands of them pouring out of the entrance and began to surround him. He picked up the sword of his father and attached it to his back using a small amount of chakra. He looked at the being he had come to see as family with a soft small smile on his face and wiped away the tears. He looked at them and said,

"I hope you can understand but I have to leave now. I can't stay here any longer as this place holds to may unpleasant memories. I will try to find us a new home and when I do I will send for you to come to live with me. You may follow if you wish but I would ask that only a few of you come with me so that you are not detected. I am glad that I met you as you are now my family and I hope to see you in the near future at our new home."

As he finished twelve of the creatures came forward and bowed. He understood that these were the ones that wished to come with him as his guards and his friends. Tow tiny blurs shot out of the group towards him and he soon had tow of the little creatures wrapped around his neck. He smiled again and turned toward the entrance to the valley he had spent his entire life in.

The world began to fade again and soon the Hokage and Naruto found themselves back in the hokages office. They both were staring at Alucard as though they expected to see him crying and they did but it was only a single tear running down his face. Then Naruto passed out from exhaustion. The Hokage got up and moved Naruto over to a couch in the office and laid him down. He noticed that the sun had risen and realized that at least seven hours had passed since the meeting had started. He looked at Alucard with a sad expression on his face and said,

"You may stay in this village. After all that you have been through I can't turn you away. I do have two questions though if you don't mind."

Alucard merely nodded his head.

"First what was that technique, I have never seen anything like it before? And second where have you been the last few months?"

Alucard sighed knowing the Hokage was going to ask those questions but was slightly surprise that he did not ask more.

"The technique you saw m use is one that the King uses. It was his personal jutsu and I am the only human that will ever be able to perform it. It is also a very dangerous technique to use. I do not want to use it ever again if I can avoid it. The technique is meant to destroy armies but the way it does it is horrible. You saw how there was nothing left not even ashes correct?"

The hokage nodded.

"The technique destroys everything about whatever it touches that is not protected by the user. It even destroys the soul. There is nothing that can stop that technique and if it is used it can not be dispelled by any means other that feeding it a soul. To answer your other question I have simply bee wandering around looking for a place to live and to bring my "family.""

The Hokage was shocked. A jutsu that destroys the very soul. That is a technique that should never be used even against the foulest of opponents. He looked at the boy to see that he had not lied about never wanting to use that technique ever again.

Alucard looks at the Hokage and asks,

"Hokage-sama are there any buildings for sale in the city? Preferably one that is quite large and built on solid bedrock."

The Hokage thinks for a moment and nods his head,

"There is an abandoned apartment building that fits those quialfications."

"That is great I would like to purchase it if I may."

"You can all I have to do is sign the paper work and you can have it for free. Nobody else wants to deal with the cost of having it repaired. It also has large stone walls surrounding the entire property."

Alucard just grins slightly and nods his head.

"I will sign the paperwork now, welcome to the village of konohagakure(6) Alucard."

**Chapter 4: Truths Revealed END**

A/N: Hello there faith full reader sorry about the delay but as it says at the top this will no longer be a weekly thing. It will continue for some time. I have corrected minor mistakes in the earlier chapter. The poll is closed and the three girls in Naruto's harem are

Haku(female)

Kin(Forest of death female sound Nin)

Temari

If I have mistranslated any of the following then please don't hesitsate to tell me so that I can fix it. Yamiton it to be left alone though.

(1) "Village Hidden if the Shadows"

(2) "King of the Abyss"

(3) "Dark Style: Shadows of the Past"

(4) "Gravity Manipulation"

(5) "Abyss Style Forbidden Technique: Shadows of Oblivion"

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TOAST MARSHMALLOWS...NOM NOM NOM!


	5. New Home and New Friends

1**A/N**: Hello there everyone who reads this I just need to clear up a few changes to the Harem Layout.

**NarutoAlucard**

**Hinata HyuugaMitarashi Anko **

**HakuInuzuka Hana**

**KinYuuhi Kurenai**

**Nii Yugito**

These are final and will not be changing if it can be avoided if you don't like them then Flame and be ignored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alien but I do own my OC and any Jutsu that I come up with.

"This is speech"

'This means thoughts"

**This is demon/ summon speaking**

Let's Begin Shall We

**Chapter 5 New Home and New Friends**

Alucard sighed as he cracked his neck. It had been several hours since he had left the Hokage's office to inspect the property he had been given. As he walked through the village, he had gotten many strange looks and curious whispers followed in his wake. Once he arrived at the main gate to the complex he was slightly impressed. The entire compound was surrounded by 20 foot high stone walls topped with covered walkways. There were cracks here and there but those could be mended later with a quick jutsu.

Inside the walls there was a large courtyard that was several hundred feet across. It was overgrown with weeds, vines, and other plants, but he would fix that later. After inspecting the courtyard with great care, and finding several places to set up defenses, he went inside the building. There was also a rundown shed that sat to the side but it was empty.

The inside was covered in a thin layer of dust, but other than that it was in pretty good condition. He then inspected all 20 floors of the sprawling complex, finding that besides a little dust and a few rats, the building was in remarkable condition. The final place he inspected was the basement, and he was very happy with what he found. It was located several stories under the main building and carved into the bedrock. Before he had left the Hokage's office he had explained what he wanted to do. The Hokage had been ok with it so long as he did no damage to the village.

Alucard stood in the center of the basement with all but two of the creatures that had come here with him. On the floor was a large seal that was drawn on the floor with what looked like chalk; except for the faint glow that it gave off. He stood in the center of the seal with the creatures standing at specific points in the room to help with the jutsu. He sighed and began the long chain of hand seals required for the jutsu. After about 10 minutes he hit the final hand seal and the seal on the floor beneath his feet began to glow brighter and brighter. The light eventually became so bright that nothing could be seen, a voice called out

"Doton: Douketsu Soushi no Jutsu!"(1)

There was a slight rumbling as massive quantities of stone were move to create a sprawling cave system. After the light died down and the room became visible once again, Alucard smiled at his handy work. The basement now appeared to be far more natural; there were now dozens of tunnels connected to the basement now, all of them leading deeper into the earth.

He looked at the creatures that had come with him and declared,

"You may go and tell the others to prepare for the summoning; I will bring them over once I can get the Hokage to meet with the queen."

All of the creatures nodded at this and vanished from sight, seeming to melt into the shadows. He felt the two smaller ones that had been on his shoulders were still there and smiled. He did one final inspection of the new basement and left. Once outside he looked around once again taking in the sight of the overgrown yard and cracked walls. He also noticed that the shed looked like it had once held the equipment that was used to tend the gardens.

After a few minutes of consideration he began to perform the hand signs for another jutsu. After several minutes he softly spoke.

"Doton: **Yochi** Kabe Hokyou no Jutsu."(2)

The overgrown plants and the shed were swallowed up by the ground and the ground near the walls began to creep up the walls filling the cracks and reinforcing the walls. None of this was visible form the outside so that it still looked slightly rundown, but that was so no one would get suspicious. Once that was completed he pulled some seed packets from his pockets and cast them all over the yard and then he cast a genjutsu. After it was in place he began to form hand seals and after several minutes he made the final one and cried out,

"**Kokugenton**: Kokugen Koushin no Jutsu" (3)

The air inside the walls began to shimmer and the ground began to crack slightly. After several seconds, plants began to sprout up all over the courtyard. Several minutes later the plants were all in full bloom and the trees reached the tops of the walls. He released the jutsu and began to pant heavily.

"I can't use that jutsu too often; it takes too much out of me to be used in battle."

He stood up and looked around, smiling at his handy work. The entire pathway was not lined on both sides by a thick growth of plants. None of them were dangerous but some were carnivorous. He turned around and walked to the main gate and smiled.

He walked out the smaller door that was attached to the main gate, which locked behind him. He looked at the sun and realized that several hours had passed and decided it was time to go back to the Hokage's office. As he passed by an alley and noticed some movement out the corner of his eye. He stopped and focused his chakra into his ears so he could hear down the alley. He listened for several second before he heard

"Shut up, you damn snake whore! If you scream well kill you."

When he heard this his eyes immediately narrowed and he began to leak KI slowly. All the civilians began to give him a wide birth. His anger continued to rise as he heard another voice growl out,

"Yes keep quiet and we'll show you a good time girly."

At this his eyes snapped open and he turned and entered the alley. He hid his presence as he crept down the alley towards the voices and once the men came into view he snapped.

There were two men dressed in Jounin uniforms holding a girl against the wall of the alley. One had drawn a kunai and was holding the blade against her throat. The other was running his hand up and down her thigh. They both had lecherous leers on their faces.

The girl was dressed rather strangely. She was wearing a trench coat over a mesh shirt and a short skirt. Her purple hair was pulled into a knot behind her head and she had on a pair of shinobi sandals. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown that exuded an aura of defiance. She was not struggling since she knew that she would not get away.

Alucard began to growl and drew the sword off of his back. Settling into the stance that his father had taught him he lunged. He drove the blade between the ribs of the man holding the kunai to the girl's throat, straight into his heart. The man's eyes widened and he dropped the kunai, dead before he even hit the ground. His companion turned when he heard the thump and only just saw the hilt of a blade slamming into the space between his eyes.

He crumpled to the ground and held his face groaning in pain. Alucard walked over and hit a point on his neck knocking him out. He then turned to the girl who was looking at him in awe.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked sincerely concerned.

She blinked a few times in response, still trying to comprehend what she had just seen. After her mind wrapped around the fact that a boy who appeared to be about five years just killed a Jounin and knocked out another. She also realized that he had just saved her from being raped. The next instant she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was crying into his shirt.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Alucard just stood there not quite sure of what to do in this situation as he did not have much experience with physical contact with others. He sighed and began to gently rub her back, even though she was older than him; he still felt the urge to comfort the girl. After several minutes her sobs began to die down and she pulled away from his shirt to get a good look at him.

The first things she noticed were his eyes. The second she gazed into the golden and silver orbs she saw an immense amount of pain and suffering. She hugged him once again and this time she felt him stiffen. She realized the awkwardness of the situation and quickly let go of the younger boy and backed away a few steps.

He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"I'm Alucard. It is nice to meet you Ms…?"

She reached out and shook his hand with a large smile on her face "My name is Anko Mitarashi."

"I am going to meet with the Hokage at the moment. Would you like to come with me and report what happened here?"

"Yes."

"Lets get moving then. I want to get this man there before he wakes up."

With that he picked up the unconscious man and jumped onto the roof top. The younger girl watched in awe with the ease with which the child before her reached the roof. She just shook her head and followed him bouncing off of the walls to reach the roof. Once she got there they both began to run towards the Hokage's office.

After a couple of minutes of staring at Alucard's back Anko couldn't help but wonder who he was and where he came from. She wondered why he seemed so cold towards his enemies yet kind to those who didn't threaten him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she bumped into him when he suddenly stopped.

Anko shook her head and grumbled "Why did you stop?"

"We're here, that's way."

She looked past him and noticed that he was right; they were standing on the balcony that was attached to the office. She looked at him questioningly until he reached out and knocked on the door to the office. A few seconds later the door slid open to reveal the Hokage with a small smile on his face. The second he saw the man across Alucard's back and Anko however, the smile fell and was replaced with a grim look.

"What happened to him and why is Anko following you?" he asked with concern obvious in his voice.

"After I had inspected the property you gave me I was walking back to your office when out of the corner of my eye I saw a bit of movement down an alley. I then focused chakra through my ears to see if I could here anything and heard this man and one other threatening Anko-chan."

When Anko heard the chan suffix attached to her name she blushed. When the Hokage saw this he began to chuckle softly.

'Looks like someone has a crush.'

"After I heard this I crept down the alley and hid my presence. Once I reached the end I saw this man running his hand up and down Anko-chan's thigh while the other held a kunai to her throat. When I saw this I lost my temper and drew my sword. I killed the one holding the kunai and knocked out the other one so that my killing could be justified. After that I told Anko-chan where I was going and asked if she would like to come with me."

The Hokage was just looking at the boy with wonder in his eyes. He had just successfully killed Jounin and knocked another out. That by itself was amazing the fact that he had masked his presence was also astounding. The Hokage wondered just how strong this boy really was. He ushered the Alucard and Anko into the office so that they could talk in private.

"Also this one called Anko-chan a "snake whore" do you know why that is?"

When the Hokage heard this his eyes hardened and he glared at the unconscious man on his floor. When he looked at Anko he saw the tears in her eyes and his anger only increased. He looked at Alucard who also appeared to be angry. When Anko saw the anger on Alucard's face she thought

'Is he angry for my sake? The only other person who ever cared about me was Hokage-sama.'

She smiled at him and the said with a sad tone,

"They call me that because I was the student of a ninja who betrayed this village. His name was Orochimaru and he is known as the snake Sannin." When she finished speaking she began to rub her right shoulder and Alucard wondered what was there.

When Alucard saw this he merely shook his head and looked at Anko with nothing but kindness in his eyes.

"That is no reason to treat anyone so harshly. They were merely taking their hate out on an innocent girl, since they could not get to the master. You are just like me and Naruto hated for things we cannot control."

When Anko heard this she cocked her head wondering where she had heard that name before when suddenly a yellow blur shot across the office and slammed into Alucard. Immediately afterwards two tiny black blurs shot out of Alucard's coat and landed on Anko's shoulder. Anko looked at her shoulder to find two tiny, bizarre looking creatures sitting on her right shoulder directly above her curse seal. She was not afraid of them; instead she smiled as they nuzzled their heads into her cheek and began to purr.

She looked back to where Alucard had been standing only to see him lying on the ground with another boy hugging him. When she saw this she realized that she recognized the boy attached to Alucard. He was the container of the Kyuubi.

"Nee-san why did you leave me here?" a sad voice meekly asked from the orange lump on Alucard's chest.

Alucard merely shook his head stood up and gently pried the younger boy off of him and smiled softly.

"I only left because you were asleep. I went and checked out my new home and was delayed in returning when I came across Anko-chan here. I was wondering Naruto would you like to come live in the complex with me?"

When Naruto heard this his eyes went wide. He just looked at the older boy with hope and happiness in his eyes. He jumped foreword and wrapped Alucard into a bone crunching hug. Alucard then turned his attention to Anko once again and looked at her with a smile on his face seeing his friends also liker her.

"Anko-chan you can come to if you want. I don't know why, but I think I can trust you. Also I would like to tell you of my past so you may want to take a seat."

When she heard this her first instinct was to refuse. After a few seconds however her mind registered that this was the boy who had just saved her life and she knew he would not harm her. So she sat in one of the chairs in the office and watched as Alucard peeled Naruto off of him and they both sat in a chair. She also noticed that the creatures that were on her shoulders were still there but they now appeared to be asleep. She scratched their heads and smiled as they began to purr. She gestured for Alucard to begin his tale.

Alucard sighed and told her the same tale he told the Hokage and Naruto the other night. As the tale went they watched as the respect and admiration in her eyes continued to grow. They also watched as her hands tightened on the chair when he showed her the scene they had both witnessed. When they came back to the present Anko shot across the room and latched onto Alucard and just hugged him.

The Hokage and Naruto just watched as his eyes softened and he hugged Anko back whispering something into her ear that they could not hear. When they separated they saw a small smile on Anko's face and the creatures on her shoulder were purring once again.

After a few seconds Alucard looked at the Hokage and spoke.

"Hokage-sama I have a request."

"What is it Alucard?"

"I am going to bring the rest of my family here. I would like you to meet with the Queen when she arrives."

The Hokage's eyes went wide when he heard this. He wondered how he planned to get them all here without being spotted.

"When do you plan on bringing them here?"

"A soon as you can meet with the Queen. I would like to bring them here as soon as possible."

The Hokage nodded and rose from behind the desk. He walked over to Alucard and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Well why don't we take care of this now."

Alucard smiled a genuine smile and nodded. He walked out onto the balcony and was quickly followed by the others in the room. The Hokage had Naruto on his back to his right and Anko was to his left. With a not they all shot off of the balcony speeding towards the complex.

**Chapter 5 New Home and New Friends END**

A/N Sorry to all my readers if this took to long for your tastes I just got back to high school and have had a ton of work to do. The next chapter is already in the works though and will be ready probably within the nexy few days. I hope you continue to enjoy the story any and all suggestions will be examined and considered thank you for reading.

Also Flames will be used to toast marshmallows HAHAHA!

"Earth Style: Cave Creation Technique."

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Reinforcement Technique."

"Time Style: Time Acceleration Technique."


	6. Chapter 6: The Family and Reparations

A/N Hello there all my faithful readers I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and if not then oh well I can't please everyone all the time. I would like to add that there will be another person added to Alucard's Harem. It will be an OC of my creation. Also I have commissioned a friend of mine to do some character drawings I will post them as soon as I receive them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alien but I do own my OC and any Jutsu that I come up with.

"This is speech"

'This means thoughts"

**This is demon/ summon speaking**

Let's Begin Shall We

**Chapter 6: The Family and Reparations**

Alucard and the others stood in front of the gate to the Complex as Alucard had decided to name it. He walked up to the small door attached to the massive gate and unlocked it. Naruto, Anko and the Hokage all walked through the door way but stopped after taking only a few steps.

The grounds were covered in a thick forest that covered all but the stone path that led to the entrance to the building. There were no animal noises coming for the forest, instead it was deadly quiet. The forest itself was composed of all kinds of trees some that even the Hokage had never seen before. Naruto and Anko jumped when they heard a deep thud. They turned in the direction of the noise to find that Alucard had merely shut the heavy door.

He just walked up and stood in front of the group as they continued to gawk at the forest that he had created. He snapped his finger a few times to capture their attention causing them to blink then focus their eyes on him. They stared at him intently for a few seconds until he realized that they wanted an explanation especially the Hokage. He just shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

"I guess you want to know about the forest correct?"

When they nodded their heads he sighed and shook his head,

"On my travels to this village I came across a caravan that was carrying some supplies for farming. I noticed that one of the horses they had was injured and fixed its leg. Once I finished they were so happy with me they gave a large number of assorted seed packets. I then used a genjutsu to cover any excess chakra usage and then used a jutsu my prisoner taught me. It allows me to accelerate time for short periods."

When he finished his explanation he noticed that the three people in front of him were giving in an unbelieving stare. He just sighed and walked past them. He raised his hand and motioned for them to follow him. The Hokage and Anko just shook their heads and began to follow. Naruto on the other hand raced foreword to stand next to his "nee-san."

After a few minutes of walking they reached the building that could be seen form outside the walls of the Complex. The building towered over the group as it approached the front door. The front door as all glass allowing light into the lobby since the electricity had yet to be turned on. They followed Alucard through a door that led to stairs.

They noticed that there were torches lining the wall down the stairs so that one did not fall down the stairs. They also noticed that the wall of the corridor were more natural looking than those of the lobby. They also noticed a breeze coming form the bottom of the stairwell.

After what seemed like a few hours of walking down stairs and several complaints from Anko about needing an elevator which were backed up by Naruto they reached the bottom. The Hokage, Naruto, and Anko all were awe struck by the size of the tunnel they were walking through. It towered above them, the ceiling so high it was lost in the shadows.

They only walked for a few minutes before a green glow began to fill the tunnel in front of them. The light was bright enough that the group could now see everything in front of them. The light suddenly became blinding and the three guests had to squint for a few moments. When their vision returned they all gasped at what they saw.

They were in a cavern that dwarfed even the tunnel they were previously in, however this chamber was well lit by a gargantuan crystal that was fixed into the ceiling. The crystal was massive, hundreds of feet across at some points and it stretched for half of the massive chamber.

The group was shocked into silence not even the Hokage had ever seen anything this beautiful. There was also the sound of running water coming out of several tunnels connecting to the chamber. The chamber was so large that you could barely see the opposite end. The three people looked at the boy who led them here and wondered how he could have created a cave like this in such a short time.

Alucard once again found himself under questioning gazes. He turned to the people he had brought to the sanctuary he had created. He saw their mouths wide open and just smiled softly.

"I created this cave using a jutsu that my guest taught me. To cast the jutsu you need to draw massive seals and channel chakra into them. The first thing it does is to make the surrounding rock more natural and easily malleable. It then creates the basic tunnel system. Once that is done the jutsu draws on the chakra of the earth and the users desire and creates the cave that they want to create."

The three people he thought of as friends just continued to stare at him for several more minutes. Then the Hokage just nodded and motioned for him to continue with the summoning. Alucard nodded and made a hand sign. The crystal on the ceiling glowed brighter for a few seconds and then glowing green seals appeared on the floor.

Alucard then continued to make hand signs and the others were stunned as a dark charka began to flow out of him and into the seals. The darkness began to replace the green of the seals and black electricity began to flow out of them. Several seconds later the seal was completely filled and then it flashed a bright white and during the flash a voice was heard calling out

"Taiju Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyousei Yajuu" (1)

There was a massive boom that left the ears of the people in the room ringing. When the light dimmed the room was obscured by the smoke generated by the jutsu. After several seconds the smoke began to clear as special seals that lined the caves began to bring in fresh air form the outside.

When the air cleared the Hokage, Naruto, and Anko were all stunned to see the room was completely filled with the creatures that he had with him. There were also some creatures that they had never seen before. However the most amazing thing was the massive creature that towered over all of the others. This creature was so large that even though it was crouching it was easily over twelve stories tall.

They looked to where Alucard had been standing only to see him lying on the ground panting for breath. The huge creature saw this as well and walked carefully over to him and placed the tip of its tail on his forehead. They watched as some of the black chakra moved from the tip of its tail into his head. They watched as he began breathing easier as he sat up and looked at the creature.

He had a large smile on his face as he looked up at the massive beast. Suddenly there was another massive poof of smoke from where the creature was standing. When the smoke cleared it revealed a girl who looked to be exactly Alucard's age. She had skin that was as pale as the moon and had a soft shine to it. Her hair was absolutely black like the color of shadows. Her eyes were the same as Alucard's but with the color in the opposite eyes. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and some black pants.

She walked over to him and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug and began to cry. Alucard just smiled at the girl as she cried into his shirt and wrapped his arms around her. He just rubbed her back slowly and whispered soft words into her ears until she stopped crying. After several minutes she stopped crying and pulled back form him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

They both stood and turned to face the three people who were staring at them with their mouths open. Alucard just shook his head and chuckled. The three of them blinked and the Hokage cleared his throat. Naruto had a look of wonder on his face and was looking at the girl like he wanted to hug her. Anko on the other hand was looking at him with sad eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

Alucard saw this and began to speak in a voice filled with happiness,

"I guess you want to know who this girl is. Well to simply this is the human form of the Queen. Her name is Lilith. She is able to maker herself any age she wishes and she has chosen to remain at my age and seem to age with me. I know all of this because she told me before I left."

Lilith just smiled softly and curtsied to the three people in front of her. Then she spoke with a voice fit for an angle,

"I am going to guess that you are his friends, or at least someone that he trusts. I am glad that he found more people that he can trust. He has been alone for far toolong and I am glad to see he found a place that does not hate him."

The Hokage nodded and spoke in his ancient and powerful voice,

"So you are the Queen of these creatures. There are a few simple rules I want to establish before you let you family run free here."

Lilith nodded and all of the creatures suddenly focused on the Hokage.

"First I want you to know that you are not to kill any of the civilians in this village or I will ask you to leave. Also I would like to introduce you to the villagers so that they do not panic. They will only that an orphan form a forgotten clan has come into the village and has brought his family with him. Lastly I would ask you to tell me if you encounter any problems while in the village, while it is my job to protect it I will also defend you."

The creatures all seemed to accept this and looked toward their leader for conformation. She looked at the Hokage and nodded her head. She then looked to Alucard and smiled. Then looked to the other people in the room and noticed that they were both children. She looked at Alucard for an answer.

"Naruto is the small blond kid. He is like me a Jinkurichi and he holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The first day I arrived here he was being attacked by a mob so I saved him and we went to see the Hokage," he points to the old man, "And told him my…our story. Once that was done I asked if there was any place over solid bedrock and he gave me an abandoned building. Once I completed the necessary changes to the building I left to go back to the Hokage's office. On the way there I heard something and found Anko-chan," points to Anko, "nearly being raped so I saved her and brought her with me. She is also hated for something that she has no control over."

After several seconds Lilith walked over to the two of them and gave Naruto a hug. She looked at Anko and saw the sadness in her eyes and she let go of Naruto and gave Anko a hug. During the she whispered into her ear,

"Don't worry I'm willing to share."

Anko blushed beet red and fainted. The others looked at her wondering what she could have said to get such a response. She just smiled and walked back over to Alucard and gave him another hug. They then both stood and walked over to the Hokage and bowed to him. Alucard then asked,

"Hokage-sama I would like you to also introduce Lilith as my future wife."

The Hokage looked at them with a smile and nodded. He gave Alucard a look that asked if he could leave. Alucard nodded and he headed to the stairs followed by Naruto and Anko. They both looked back to see Alucard and Lilith following behind standing close to each other.

The Hokage wondered what kind of backlash he would get from the council when they were introduced.

**Chapter 6: The Family and Reparations END**

**A/N **Sorry if its a little short this chap was kinda hard to right. thought i was going to do better that this if you don't like something tell me so that i can improve. Anyone who wants to flame go ahead they will be used to toast marshmallows and weiners. Also if my writing style changes its because i am in a creative writing class. I will be writing a side chapter at some point so that i can better describe the Jutsus used in this story.

(1) "Great Summoning Technique: Great Beast"


	7. Problems and Solutions

A/N: Sorry if this update took so long I decided to rewrite this chapter after writing 7 pages and realized it was another flub. There is a new harem layout and this will be final FLAMING WILL CHANGE NOTHING

Naruto Alucard

Hinata Hyuga Lilith

Kin Tsuchi Anko Mitarashi

Ino Yamanaka Yugito Nii

Temari Hana Inuzuka

Haku

Tayuya

I decided to do this because of personal reasons and the fact that I am the author. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy.

"This is speech"

'This means thoughts"

**This is demon/summon speaking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alien or Dante's Inferno but I do own my OC and any jutsu that I come up with.

Now Let's Get Started.

(Time Skip- One Month)

Alucard sighed deeply as he looked out over the village of Konoha. It had been a month since he had come to this village seeking refuge. It had been a month since he had met Naruto and Anko and invited them to live with him. It had been a month since he had introduced the Hokage to Lilith. It had been a month since he had found a home.

He sighed again as he remembered all of the problems that had occurred over the past month. The first problem that he thought about was his meeting with the Shinobi and Civilian Councils.

**Flashback**

Alucard examined the people in the Council Chambers. Those he was familiar with were Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha, the current heads of their respective Clans. On his walks through the village he had gathered that the Hyuga and the Uchiha Clans were considered to be the most powerful in the village

Alucard already held a strong dislike towards the Uchiha after hearing about their _Kekkei Genkai__ (1). _He believed that one should have to work hard to obtain power, not copy it with a single glance. He had devised and put into place on his body, a seal that covered his body in a shell of chakra. Lilith had been a great help with this as she was a seal master. He had also placed them on Naruto and Anko after Lilith had suggested it.

The Hyuga Clan on the other hand fascinated him. To be able to see 360 degrees and the tenketsu points must be quite useful. He was also curious to see how Hinata was doing and vowed to talk with Hiashi soon. He also wondered how the creature he had sent to guard Hinata was doing. There had been no trouble reported recently so he guessed that it had not yet been discovered.

Of all the people in the room that he was not familiar with, only two had caught his attention. One was a member of the Civilian Council. Half of his face was wrapped in bandages and his right arm was in a sling. The man was looking form him to Naruto, then onto Anko and Lilith. Alucard was not sure why, but this man made him feel nervous, and he decided he did not like the man.

The other was a woman on the Shinobi Council. She had shaggy brown hair, fangs, and claws which gave her an altogether feral appearance. She also had red triangles on her cheeks. What had captured his attention however, was the massive black wolf that was lying at her side. He had seen several people in the village with similar markings and they almost always had a dog with them. He had planed on asking the Hokage about them, but this meeting had been called before he could. The reason he was so interested in these people was that they seemed to have a bond with their dogs similar to his bond with his Family. (Official name for the Xenomorphs from now on.)

The Hokage cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room. Once he saw that all eyes were on him, he began to speak in a calm tone,

"I would like to thank the two Councils for meeting today, as there are important matters that need to be addressed. First I am going to guess that you are wondering who these children are."

All of the Council members nodded.

"You are also probable wondering why Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi are present as well."

When he said this all of the Civilian Council as well as Fugaku Uchiha and the Elders began to glare at the two of them.

When Alucard saw this he felt his anger spike and knew that he had begun to leak the dark chakra. He felt all the eyes in the room focus on him and he just stared back without blinking. He felt something soft envelop his hand and looked to his left. Lilith was grasping his hand and was looking at him with worry apparent in her eyes. He smiled softly and let his anger leave him and felt the dark chakra recede. He raised his right hand and stroked her cheek and saw the worry drain from her eyes. Many of the Council members were surprised at the level of intimacy that the two seemed to share. Lilith released his hand and they both turned to face the Councils. They then looked to the Hokage and nodded, motioning for him to continue.

The Hokage nodded and began to speak again, this time in a firmer tone,

"These two are one of the matters that I wished to discuss today. This is Alucard and Lilith. They have recently moved into this village after Alucard's family was killed. Lilith, who is betrothed to Alucard, escaped with him. The reason he is here today is because his paperwork had just finished being processed. They are now citizens of Konohagakure."

When he finished speaking most of the Council members were looking at the two with interest, wondering what made them so special that the Hokage would call for a Council meeting. A few minutes later the bandaged man spoke,

"Hokage-sama, things like this happen every day. Why did you call this meeting for something so simple?"

The Hokage nodded his head and spoke once again,

"That is usually correct Danzo-san. However, these two are a special case. First off is that they are already betrothed. Secondly they have already been granted a home and a small plot of land. Third they have invited both Naruto-kun and Anko-chan to live with them. Finally they both have a Kekkei Genkai, which has never been seen before."

When he said that last sentence the entire room was filled with noise and the Civilian Council became enraged. The Shinobi Council members were whispering amongst themselves, wondering what the children's Kekkei Genkai did.

Suddenly a Civilian Council member, a woman with bright pink hair, stood and pointed at Anko and Naruto while shouting angrily,

"Hokage-sama how can you let both the Demon and the Snake Whore corrupt these innocent children. They should be removed before…"

Her next words died in her throat as a massive blast of KI filled the room, causing all noise to stop. All eyes in the room focused on the source, the child named Alucard. They noticed that his eyes had become completely black and reflected the entire room in themselves. Alucard then spoke for the first time, his voice filled with both power and anger,

"**You will hold you tongue, pink haired wench. I may be somewhat new to this village and its customs, but I have already seen several things that disturb me greatly. I have been in this village for almost a week now and have already had to save Naruto-kun from being lynched and Anko-chan from being raped! The only reason I have decided to stay in this village is to protect these children who have no way to defend themselves. I have taken them into my home knowing full well of Naruto-kun's "burden" as well as Anko-chan's "sensei." I consider them to be my family and I will no longer tolerate this foolish hatred!"**

**When he finished his speech he once again felt the softness envelop his hand, and then felt himself being grabbed in a hug by Lilith, Anko, and Naruto. He felt both Anko and Naruto were shaking, and he knew that he was scaring them. He gave a heavy sigh and the KI in the room vanished, allowing the Council members to breathe again. Naruto, Anko, and Lilith let his go, and then Lilith and Anko gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alucard looked at the Council and took note of their reactions.**

The Civilian Council, with the exception of Danzo, were all terrified of him. The Shinobi Council on the other hand were stunned that a child so you could produce so much power. They were also curious about his eyes as none of them had ever seen anything like them before. A few seconds later, two gasps were heard form the Shinobi Council. Everyone turned towards the sound and saw that both Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha had activated their Kekkei Genkai and were staring at the boy.

They turned towards the Hokage and Hiashi spoke in a slightly nervous and hushed tone,

"Hokage-sama, what is this child, I can not see his chakra network at all. There seems to be some kind of chakra shell covering his entire body from top to bottom."

At this most of the people in the room began to talk loudly amongst one another. While this was going on Fugaku had drawn a kunai from his robes and then vanished in a burst of speed. The Hokage called for quiet and once it was he noticed that Fugaku was gone and wondered where he had gone. He got his answer a moment later when Fugaku appeared in front of Alucard and tried to stab him with a kunai. The Hokage knew that he could not get to Alucard in time and shouted,

"NO!"

An instant later there was the thud of metal hitting something hard. When the Hokage looked again he saw one of the creatures had stopped the blade cold. He saw that Lilith was still by Alucard's side and wondered where the creature had come from.

The creature was unlike those that he had seen before. This one was larger than the ones with the strange tubes on their backs. This one did not have tubes on its back and it stood at over 9 feet tall. The head was unlike the others in that instead of being a tube like shape, it fanned out into the crest near the rear of the skull. It had larger claws and seemed to me more resilient to damage than the others. It was looking at the man whose blade it had stopped.

When the Hokage looked at Fugaku he saw that the man was completely ignoring the creature in favor of staring at Alucard with his Sharingan. After a few seconds Fugaku spoke in a trembling tone,

"Wha… What are you?!"

Alucard looked at the man in the eyes and replied in a sad tone,

"I am Suffering and Loneliness."

A single tear fell from his eye as he said this, knowing full well what the Sharingan saw. Lilith saw this and once again wrapped him in a warm embrace. She then sent a mental command to the creature holding back Fugaku. The eyes of everyone in the room widened as the creature spoke in a dry, raspy and inhuman voice,

"**You… Shall…Not…Hurt our…Master!"**

Its hand flashed out, slamming into the Uchiha with enough force to snap several ribs as well as send him flying. He slammed into the wall behind the Civilian Council creating a small crater in the wall, as well as cracks that spider webbed through out it. He coughed up a bit of blood before losing consciousness and falling in heap on the floor.

Almost every single person in the room was shocked by the power the creature held. Its movements were smooth, fluid, and incredibly fast. None of the shinobi in the room had been able to sense it until it had revealed itself. Also it had just taken down the head of the most "powerful" clan in Konoha with a single hit. The man had even had the Sharingan active! The Shinobi Council while stunned, were not afraid of the boy or the creature but instead were in awe of their power.

The Civilian Council on the other hand was absolutely terrified of both the boy and the creature, and all of them had backed against the wall that Fugaku had hit. The only civilian that was not afraid was Danzo, who was staring at the children and the creature with a strange glint in his eye.

The Hokage had watched all of this with a look of shock on his face, but he quickly recovered and began to leak KI into the room.

"Enough! Council members return to your seats now!"

Everyone on the Civilian Council obeyed, although they were very reluctant and hesitated for several seconds. The Hokage then snapped his fingers and three ANBU appeared in the room. He pointed at Fugaku, who still lay in a heap on the floor under the crater, and said, "Take this man to the hospital. After he is examined arrest him for attacking a civilian without reason."

Before the ANBU moved Alucard's voice once again rang out, this time perfectly calm,

"Hokage-sama I would ask that you not arrest Uchiha-san. I understand the reasons for his attack and will not be pressing charges."

All eyes in the room were on him once again and he simply shrugged. The Hokage nodded his head and motioned for the ANBU to continue. They picked up Fugaku and vanished in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage looked at the remaining Council members, and saw that they were all looking at the creature, who was now standing next to Alucard. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room once again and began to speak,

"This is the final matter that will be discussed today. These creatures came to this village with my permission. They are currently living in a cave system that Alucard created under his home with my permission."

The Shinobi Council was once again looking at Alucard, wondering just how powerful this boy truly was. The Civilian Council were merely murmuring amongst themselves. Alucard decided to scare the Civilians a little more as he still felt anger towards them after he remembered the mob he had saved Naruto from when he had first arrived in the village. He raised hi hand drawing the attention of everyone in the room once again, and snapped his fingers once. A few moments later a dozen of the creatures stepped out of the shadows. These were the ones that the Hokage had seen before. Several of the small one fell from the ceiling and landed on the shoulders of the children, who smiled and began to scratch the tiny creatures heads, causing the creatures to purr softly.

The Civilian Council cringed away form the creatures while the Shinobi merely examined them. Alucard's attention was drawn to the large wolf that was sitting by the side of the woman who had captured his attention as it stood up. It walked over to the nearest of the creatures and began to sniff at it. The creature responded by starting to move its tail back and forth a few seconds later the wolf turned back to the woman and spoke,

"Tsume-san these creatures do not seem to hold any evil within them. They also have the scent of a deep cave on them."

When the wolf finished the woman, Tsume, looked at Alucard and Lilith with an appraising eye. She looked at the Hokage who seemed to know what the woman was going to ask and said,

"I would as that you hold off on questioning them for a few days until they are a little more settled into their home."

Tsume nodded her headed and looked back to Alucard and Lilith with a soft smile on her face,

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka Clan. When you are able I would like you to come visit me at my families home, I believe that we have much in common."

Alucard and Lilith both bowed to the woman and then Lilith spoke for the first time, her voice beautiful and soft yet it carried around the entire room with ease,

"Arigato Tsume-san, we will come to visit you within the next few months. You are one of the first people in this village to show us kindness, and for that we are great full. Hokage-sama if that is all then I would ask that you dismiss this meeting, I am tired and would like to return home."

The Hokage nodded and Anko, Lilith, Naruto, and Alucard walked out of the room. The creatures backed into the shadows and vanished leaving no traces of themselves behind.

**Flashback END**

As Alucard came out of his thoughts he sensed a presence to his left and turned his head. He smiled softly as he found lilith sitting next to him with an expression of happiness on her face. She was looking at the stars instead of the village, something she did every night since she had come to this village. Alucard guessed that it was because his Family never really got to see them from their last home. She sighed and leaned her head against her shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked softly.

"No. I just wanted to see the stars... and you." she responded, "what were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking ablut all the problems that have occured in the past month."

"You mean like the assassination attempt."

"Yeah."

**Flashback (Two Weeks Ago)**

A shadow dashed over the rooftops of Konohagakure, heading towards the building looming in the distance. He tried his hardest not to be seen, knowing that if he was discovered he would more that likely be killed. He grinned as her reached the massive stone wall of the Complex without any trouble. Using chakra he quickly scaled the wall while keeping watch for any of the creatures that he had been warned about. He reached the top of the wall and seeing none he jumped and latched onto the side of the building. He had been told that his targets had been seem on the roof of this building at the same time for the past two weeks.

He dashed up the side of the building as quickly as he could, soon reaching the roof. As he silently slipped over the edge of the roof, he noticed his targets sitting side by side looking out over the village. With a sneer he pulled out two kunai and prepared to throw them. As he moved his arm to release them something latched onto it. He then heard a sound that made even his black heart stop. It was a hiss and the sound was coming directly form his left, and he felt the damp breath of something wash over him.

He turned his head toward the sound and found a dripping maw, filled with silvery teeth. He also noted that there seemed to be a smaller mouth within the first, also lined with teeth. A second later he felt a wrenching pain in his shoulders, before he lost consciousness and fell to the roof limp. The creature picked the man who had dared try to hurt its masters up and walked over to them. She dropped the man in front of them and sat on her haunches waiting for orders.

Alucard and Lilith looked upon the man that was brought before them with no emotion apparent on their faces. After several seconds Lilith looked towards the creature and spoke in a emotionless tone,

"Make an example out of him."

The creature nodded her head and picked the man up roughly, causing him to groan. The creature let out an unearthly screech and several more of the creatures appeared on the roof. When they sat the man they began to hiss and their tails began to thrash about wildly.

As Alucard looked at the man before him a thought occurred to him. He grinned and whispered into Lilith's ear, and she began to grin twistedly. She then sent a mental command to the creatures and they all nodded their heads. The creature that was holding the man jumped off the roof to carry out her masters orders. The others faded into the shadows without a sound and began to search for any other intruders.

**The Next Day ( Hokage's Office)**

The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sighed as he began to battle his greatest enemy, paperwork. He wondered how the fourth had been able to to it and still manage to have free time. He was considering about using a fire jutsu to take care of his problem, when the door to his office was flung open and an ANBU wearing a dog mask came rushing into the office.

"Hokage-sama, come quickly there has been an incident."

The Hokage head the mans tone and became worried immediately.

"Did something happen to Naruto or Alucard?"

"Hokage-sama... it's best if you see for your self."

The Hokage rose from his chair and the ANBU leapt away, quickly followed by the Hokage.

**15 Minutes Later (Outside the Complex)**

The Hokage stared in shock at the sight before him. In all of his years as of being a ninja he had never seen anything quite like this. Before him on the massive stone door that led to the Complex, was a man. The Hokage recognized the man as a B-ranked Missing Nin who was wanted for murder and rape. This caught the Hokages attention as he wondered how the man had entered the village undetected. However these thought were pushed from his mind as he wondered how the man had gotten to where he was now.

**WARNING! Violence Ahead Skip if you want**!

The man was nailed to the door with kunai impaling his wrists and ankles. Blood was still dripping off the ends of the kunai showing the man was still alive, if only just. He was not wearing a shirt revealing his chest into which te kanji for "assassin" was carved. His shoulders were broken, if the small shard of bone sticking out of them were any indication. The most shocking things about the man were his eyes and the message on the wall behind him. His eyes had been gouged out of his head, leaving only empty sockets where they had once been. It looked like the man had been crying blood. Written on the wall above the man were the words,

"**Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here**"

It was written in blood.

**Violence END"**

The Hokage turned to the ANBU who had brought him here and said,

"How many others know about this"

"Only the patrol who spotted him and any civilians who had wandered by, but otherwise, no one."

"That's good, we don't need a panic started because of this. I want you to ger the man down, alive if possible. If he is alive then take him to the hospital discreetly and tell them that no mention of this is to reach the outside."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

With that the ANBU vanished to retrieve the necessary equipment to get the man down alive.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing that this was going to cause problems and worse yet, paperwork. He walked up to the smaller door that was embedded into the first and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed one of the creatures. It looked at the Hokage of a moment, then dashed off towards the main building. The Hokage walked through the door and heard it close behind him. He knew that he was not in any danger as he trusted Alucard completely.

About five minutes later he watched as Alucard and Lilith both walked out of the building, trailed by the creature. They both had calm expression on their faces but the Hokage could sense the anger boiling just beneath the surface. He wondered where Anko and Naruto were and got his answer a few seconds later as they both came running out of the building. They reached Alucard and Lilith before the two could reach the Hokage, with Anko falling into step with Lilith, and Naruto running in a circle around the creature. When the group reached the Hokage Naruto ran up to him and gave him a hug while shouting

"Ojji-san!"

Anko and Lilith just smiled and shook their heads, while Alucard just shook his head at his "Otouto's" antics. The smile fell from Lilith and Alucard's faces as they looked at the Hokage.

"I assume you are here due to the guest outside?"

The Hokage nodded his head noting the confused looks on the faces of Anko and Naruto. He guessed that Lilith and Alucard had not told them, so as not to scare them.

"He came uninvited so we decided to make an example out of him. I'm sorry if the way we dealt with him was extreme to you, but it was the best way to get our point across."

The Hokage looked at Lilith, surprised at her flat tone. The then looked at Alucard and that he was showing no emotion what so ever. He felt his heart twinge slightly at seeing that look on a child's face, one that belonged on a that of a verteran shinobi. When he saw that look he made up his decision, he would do whatever he could to protect these children he looked directly into Alucard eyes and said,

"Don't worry about this, I will take care of it."

"Arigato Hokage-sama."

Alucard had received a message several days later, stating that the Nin had died on the way to the hospital, and that no charges were going to be filed.

**Flashback END**

Alucard sighed once again as began to feel sleepy. He looked to Lilith once again and smiled as she was already asleep. He gently shook her shoulder until she awoke. She gave a big yawn before he pulled her to her feet and then back to his side. They took one last look at the star filled sky before deciding to go to bed. Alucard and Lilith both had the same thought running through their minds,

'The red moon is very beautiful.'

As they turned to walk inside the wind shifted. They both stopped dead in their tracks as the smell of blood and death filled their noses. They looked toward the direction the scent was coming from and realized that it was coming form the area where most of the Clan Complexes were located. They both looked at one another and nodded. They vanished a second later running towards the scent at full speed, intent on finding the source.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to either abandon or completely rewrite this story from the ground up, and I'm sorry to anyone who liked this story and had to wait so long to hear this. The new chapters will most likely be coming up after the holiday, and if not, contact me with a PM asking for permission to rewrite the story.


End file.
